Gone to Soon
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: Booth has been promoted, and is leaving. Bones tries to deal with it.


**Gone to Soon**

**By InuGhost2.0**

A/N: This is dedicated to Seshin and all the other romantics out there who want to see Booth and Bones get together.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that appears in this, and likely never will.

It was not often that Dr. Temperance Brennan allowed herself to get drunk, but with her current situation it seemed like as good a time as any. While today was not the worst day of her life it was certainly within the top ten. All week long she knew this day was coming, and yet she could do nothing to prevent it.

Three weeks ago Special Agent Seeley Booth had been offered a position as Director of the FBI's Phoenix Arizona office. It had taken the special agent several days to make his decision, but ultimately he had accepted the offer. These kinds of opportunities did not come along often and Seeley Booth knew that this may be his only chance at becoming a FBI Director. Once Booth's decision had been made events quickly sped along to their inevitable conclusion. While outwardly Dr. Brennan had been happy for Booth she was forced to compartmentalize and hide her true feelings and emotions. The shock as Booth announced his departure had nearly brought tears to her eyes, and that night was the first in years that Temperance Brennan could recall crying herself to sleep. It had taken this event for her to truly realize how deeply she cared about the Special Agent. Though she could never allow herself to admit how much she loved him.

Today had been Booth's farewell party. Tomorrow he would be flying out to Phoenix to look the place over before coming back for a couple days to finish packing everything he owned for the move. Dr. Brennan had worked hard at maintaining a smiling face at the party, yet she still left early since she felt the tears, she fought to hold back, burning her eyes. As Temperance was leaving the party she knew that she needed someone to talk to otherwise she would again be crying herself to sleep like every night this week. Unfortunately Angela was busy with Hodgins, Angela upon realizing how deeply she cared for both Jack and Roxy had managed to negotiate an agreement with the two of them so she could date them both, she and Hodgins were likely making up in Limbo by now since the rest of the building was monitored. Cam was busy with paperwork, and her father Max Kennan had decided to visit their college Zach Addy. Max claimed that between Zach and him they might come up with a plan to get Zach back without the fear of a prison sentence. With no one else too turn to Dr. Temperance Brennan was forced to swallow her pride and ask _him_ for help.

The perfect end to a miserable day, that's what this, was stuck at the Royal Diner having dinner with Dr. Sweets and discussing her problems. Thinking back on everything Dr. Brennan made an important decision. Every drink she ordered for the rest of the night was going to be a double…minimum. Hopefully being drunk off her ass would help her forget her troubles, and deal with Sweets' psycho mumbo jumbo. The sounds of the other patrons laughing and chatting, along with the opening and closing of the restaurants door was in no way helping Dr. Brennan's mood.

"So you have been feeling depressed since being informed of Agent Booth's promotion. It is understandable the two of you have had a long partnership spanning many years. You should also feel happy for him though. After all it is not often a Special Agent is promoted directly to Director. He has you to thank for that, because of you his record is remarkable." Picking up his burger Sweets took a large bite of it while closely watching how Dr. Brennan was going to react.

"I know that! If it wasn't for me then he never would have solved half the cases he was assigned. A part of me does feel happy for him and he does deserve the promotion. It's just…I thought we'd always be together forever. Side by side solving cases, and keeping an eye on each other. My father and Russ practically see him as family for all he's done for the both of them. And yet…he has the gall to actually accept the position and leave. Leave Parker, leave me, and leave the rest of the team. How can he do that!?!" Dr. Brennan slammed her fists down hard onto the table. Tears were again threatening to come pouring out, yet with a great force of will she managed to force them back.

"What you said there 'how Booth had the gall to leave you' make you sound rather possessive of him. Are you finally admitting your true feelings for him?" Sweets tried to hide his eagerness, yet still he leaned forward in his seat from his desire to hear what Dr. Brennan said. The year and a half he had been counseling them he had noticed how close the two were getting. He knew that the reason they worked so well as a team wasn't solely due to the drive both possessed, but also the love the two of them shared for each other. Even if neither could recognize it, or admit it.

At Sweets question Temperance Brennan's head shot up and she glared at him through reddened eyes with tears slowly falling down her face. "What is it you want me to say? That I loved that big oaf, and it took him being promoted and leaving for me to admit it. That I'm pissed off at myself for not having told him sooner, and for being so stubborn that I couldn't admit to myself before now. Don't you think I'm pissed off enough already?"

Dr. Sweets took a few moments to gather his thoughts before speaking. As he was thinking the door continued to open and close with the passage of costumers. One costumer in particular garnered Sweets attention though before he could inform Bones she continued with her ranting. "Dr. Brennan…"

"I had this great partnership with Booth. I told him things about my life and history that I hadn't told anyone before. He was probably the only true boyfriend I ever had, and I had to go and drive him away. I feel like such an idiot. If only I could tell Booth how much I love him."

"Dr. Brennan perhaps you should…"

Looking up at Dr. Sweets Bones had a drunken grin on her face. "Your right, I know what I should do now. I'll buy a ticket to Phoenix and tell Booth in person how I truly feel about him. In fact I think the Jeffersonian has a branch office there. I could ask Dr. Goodman for a transfer so Booth and I could still be together. Thanks Sweets you've been extremely helpful." Somehow Temperance Brennan managed to lean across the table and wrapped her arms around the startled psychiatrist's neck before planting a kiss on his lips. Getting up from the table Dr. Brennan turned around and ran smack into the person standing behind her.

Before Dr. Brennan could react the person she had run into gripped her by the arms and pulled her into a searing kiss. With her dulled wits Dr. Brennan was unsure at first how to react. Admittedly the person was a good kisser...make that a _very _good kisser, but as much as she was enjoying the kiss she refused to be treated like this. Her hand clenched at her side as she brought it up and nailed the kisser right in the jaw. She was rewarded with a grunt of pain as she was released.

Pulling back she finally got a look at the person who had grabbed her. To say she was surprised would be a gross understatement. "Booth? What the hell are you doing back in D.C.? I thought you'd be halfway to Phoenix by now!"

Rubbing his sore jaw Booth smiled at Brennan. "I was about to board the plane when you popped up in my thoughts. I started thinking about our partnership and how much you mean to me, and I decided to stay here to be with you. Funny thing is I kept imagining how you would react, honestly you slugging me was one scenario I hadn't anticipated." Stepping closer to Bones he encircled his arms around her waist. "From what I overheard it seems you would prefer if I stayed, which I'm willing to do…so long as I remain with you."

Bones hated it when he smiled at her like that. It made her feel all fuzzy inside. Looking into his eyes she couldn't help but smile back. "Nothing would please me more Booth." Leaning upwards she captured his lips with hers, as her hands encircled his body, and she finally got her hands on Booth's firm ass.

Leaning back in the booth Dr. Sweets grinned at the sight before him. He along with Dr. Brennan's coworkers, her brother, and even her father knew this would eventually happen. What made the sight all the more satisfying was how he managed to video record his entire conversation with Dr. Brennan without her noticing. The video evidence would go a long way towards helping his research, and the twenty bucks Dr. Hodgins now owed him. Gathering his stuff he maneuvered past the enthralled couple heading for home, and hopefully Daisy…if she was still up.

_Well I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. As always please review and let me know what you thought of this. Remember reviews make authors happy, a happy author is a productive author, and that means more stories posted in a shorter time span._


End file.
